fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Wave Orders Fiona and Julie-Su to Hunt Down her Half-Siblings
Tikal the Echidna and Cream the Rabbit were both outside one night while Knuckles the Echidna was in the shack nearby, waiting for something suspicious to happen, on the lookout for Wave the Swallow to the exact, to find out if she was up to anything in particular, when all of a sudden... "Look!" Cream said quickly. "There's a hoverboard heading for that compound!" "Sounds like Wave to me. Come on. We've got a code to crack." Tikal said. She then turned to Knuckles. "You take charge." "Right." Knuckles said as he took over their position. "What do you mean by that?" Cream asked curiously. "I'll explain along the way, Cream! Let's go!" Tikal replied. She took Cream's hand and they set off for Wave's hideout, where inside the living room, Wave the Swallow went into that room to find her accomplices, Fiona Fox and Julie-Su of the House of Dimitri watching some surreal quiz show on TV. "I'm sorry, Mr. Simpkins, the answer is no. No, no, no, no, no!" The quizmaster flipped the number card and went on. "Six down, four to go. Inspector?" Behind the sofa where Fiona and Julie-Su sat, Wave paced around, already starting to lose patience. "I've got no time to argue. I'm telling you, it's got to be done tonight!" Fiona and Julie-Su, trying to ignore Wave, covered their ears and turned up the TV's volume to try and drown out her yelling. "It must be a yes or no question, Inspector." said the quizmaster before Wave switched the TV off and stood right in front of them. "Do you understand?! Tonight!" Wave yelled, snapping their attention to her at last. "But they aren't big enough," Julie-Su replied. "You can't get half a dozen thousand out of the old caboodle." Fiona tried to explain, but nobody noticed that Tikal was spying on them from another door cracked a bit ajar, Cream behind her. "Money? What does she want to do for all that money?" she thought. "Then we'll settle for half a dozen thousand! We can't wait. The cops are everywhere! I want the job done tonight!" "How are we gonna do it?" asked Julie-Su. "Any way you like!" croaked Wave. "Feed them with a Sleeping Draught, hit them in the head with a frying pan." Tikal cringed at Wave's suggestions. "You got any chloroform?" "Not a drop," said Fiona. "And no ether. None at all." Julie-Su added. "I don't care how you bring me the little brats, but DO IT! AND DO IT NOW!!!" roared Wave. "Aw, please! Now have pity, will ya?" Fiona complained. "Can't we see the rest of the show first?" She started drinking from her bottle of root beer again as Julie-Su spoke up again. "We want to see What's My Crime!" she said, but Wave, who seemed to want to run a tight ship, snatched the bottle from Fiona, making her cough roughly. Wave threw the bottle into the fireplace, where the ignited drink caused the bottle to explode. The frightened Mobian spies hid from behind the door, and Wave slapped both Fiona and Julie-Su in the faces. "Now listen, you idiots!" She bellowed, making them both cower from every advancement she made in front of them. "I'll be back first thing in the morning, and the job had better be done or I'll... I'll... I'll call the police! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" She slammed the door to the garage SO hard, that it caused a chunk of the ceiling to come loose and fall on Julie-Su's head. She steadily got the ceiling chunk off her head and turned to Fiona. "I think she means it, Fiona." "Yeah..." said Fiona, still a bit uninterested in that kind of prospect, and switching the TV back on. "We'll get on with it as soon as the show's over." Category:X Wants To Take On Their Half-Siblings